creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Grungepony
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Laughing Jack page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 12:23, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Warning There is no need to comment 5+ times on The Slender Man page. Please stop. Failure to do so will result in a ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:42, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :Because it inflates your edit count and I have to review each comment. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:47, February 13, 2015 (UTC). ::No problem. Lemme know if you have any questions about how the site works/its rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:59, February 13, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:27, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: story It was deleted as it wasn't up to quality standards for this site. First and foremost, the story was just one larger paragraph, it needs to be spaced out. (5-9 sentences compose a paragraph.) While this has no bearing on your story's deletion, the title was also incorrect. "The day i forget my sunglasses" I would also avoid starting sentences with conjunctions (but, and, because) unless you are writing dialogue as that is not grammatically correct. Run on sentences: "So, this all began on a Sunday afternoon,(.) It was summer, and it was very sunny,I (space needed) never did enjoy being outside like kids usually do.", "I stayed up, and I talked to my friend , he's inside of my head sometimes, at other times I can see him, but enough about my friend we talked about how we liked summer, and we would talk like this all the time, so, I had never left my house before.", "You wouldn't believe me, but I never have, I suffer ptsd, and have been suffering from it ever since I saw my father getting his tonsils removed in a wal Mart (Walmart) parking lot by some tattooed guy with a machete.ever (Ever) since", "And as I opened the screen door I felt the sun burn my eyes(,) a horrid sensation that I don't think any person should ever endure,(.) it peeled my skin instantaneously as I had left the porch in front of my house, I could see my phalanges(,) the bare phalange, no skin, just some sinews desperately hanging onto what once was my hand(.) my face began to peel as well, looking very similar to my hands, my eyes, I remember holding my my (sic) eyes in my hands, they were very red I remember, but soon I couldn't see anything at all, it felt as though I was relieved of my duty of sight, as if I have accomplished it.", etc. Phrasing issues: "And I'm sure even more painfully for them they remember in hell how it had been to be skinned alive in my basement..." Capitalization issues: "ptsd" is capitalized. (PTSD), "my house does have Windows. (windows)", "I did notice a trail of blood on the floor by my room in the hallway, that led to the bathroom.but that's also besides the story,I (space needed)" The story also felt very rushed and alternated between the protagonist saying he had never gone outside and then stating he had gone to school, out in the neighborhood, etc. The mother also seems oddly unfleshed out as it jumps from her raising the protagonist to skinning kids in the basement with little to no explanation/reasoning. Additionally the story feels very rushed and is lacking description. It needs quite a bit of work and in its current form it was not up to our quality standards. I suggest taking your next story to the writer's workshop for feedback and assistance. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:05, February 16, 2015 (UTC) intruging hating on my original profile EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:21, July 5, 2015 (UTC)